A Fifth Dimension:Find or fix a stub
A stub in A Fifth Dimension is defined as a very short article of one paragraph or less. Generally, this is insufficent to fully explore the depth of a subject that justifies an article in an encyclopedia. Use of stub articles Most often, stubs are not meant to be considered as complete articles, but are used as placeholders to target areas of interest that should be or are planned to be covered in depth at a later point. A common case of this is when an editor begins an article but realizes that more research (e.g., reviewing an episode of the show, checking a reference book) is required and the completion is temporarily put on hold. However, stubs that are never expanded may be nominated for deletion because they tend to be of little use to the reader. Good faith should be given that a new stub has been created with the intention of becoming a full, well-sourced article in the near future. You should have a plan to return to work on any stub articles that you create and not rely on others to expand the article for you, although this may occur. Before you create a stub article, you should consider whether the stub is useful even while existing as a stub. Too little information about a topic can lead a reader to become frustrated, wondering whether having a stub with little to no relevant or valuable information is any better than having no article on the topic at all. Flagging stub articles When creating a stub article, or upon finding an unmarked stub, you should add the appropriate stub template to provide a boilerplate message to show other editors that the article is in need of expansion. The type of stub template to be used depends on the type of article that is being written. ; : This is a generic message for all stub articles. It will appear as: ::This article is a stub. You can help A Fifth Dimension by expanding it. ; : For stubs about specific characters, use this message template. It will appear as: ::This article is a character stub. You can help A Fifth Dimension by expanding it, remembering to use an in-universe POV. ; : For stub articles about episodes, add this message. It appears as: ::This article is an episode stub. You can help A Fifth Dimension by expanding it. Consult the associated template for some format suggestions. ; : For stub articles about locations, add this message. It appears as: ::This article is a location stub. You can help A Fifth Dimension by expanding it, remembering to use an in-universe POV for nonfactual data. ; : For stub articles about objects, add this message. It appears as: ::This article is an object stub. You can help A Fifth Dimension by expanding it, remembering to use an in-universe POV when necessary. ; : For stub articles about organizations, add this message. It appears as: ::This article is an organization stub. You can help A Fifth Dimension by expanding it, remembering to use an in-universe POV when necessary. ; : For stub articles about real world individuals, add this message. It appears as: ::This article is a real person stub. You can help A Fifth Dimension by expanding it. Consult the associated template for some format suggestions. ; : For stubs about themes, this message can be used. It will appear as: ::This article is a theme stub. You can help A Fifth Dimension by expanding it, remembering to use an in-universe POV when necessary. ; : When creating a stub about time, a date or year, use this message template. It will appear as: ::This article is a time stub. You can help A Fifth Dimension by expanding it. Finding and fixing stub articles If you find a stub article in a subject with which you are familiar, please take a moment to help strengthen the weak article. This can be as simple as wikifying the article, adding a few sources, and a few lines of text. Sometimes all that is required is to find a more appropriate source for the topic than was used to establish the stub. If you would like to intentionally find stub articles that need fixing, you can use the following pages to find lists of stub articles: * Category:Article stubs - A list of all stub articles, categorized by subject * * - For generic stubs * - For article stubs about story characters * - For article stubs about TV episodes * - For article stubs about places * - For article stubs about objects or items * - For article stubs about groups * - For stubs about real world individuals * - For article stubs about themes * - For article stubs about times and dates In all cases, please make sure to remove the stub message from the article after you feel it no longer qualifies as a stub. Short articles Another way to find articles that need expanded but have not been flagged as an article stub is to look for short pages. The MediaWiki software keeps a list of all articles that may be in need of expansion based on file size. The list can be found at . Alternatively, the MediaWiki software can automatically mark short articles for you. In your , click on the "Misc" tab and set the Threshold for stub display to a number higher than zero (a recommended number is 200 bytes). By doing this, links to short articles will be colored differently, allowing you to spot them on all pages. Of course, not all short articles are stub articles. Occasionally, there will be subjects on which there is little information available. This is especially true considering the very defined scope of this wiki—that is, all subjects must be relevant to The Twilight Zone franchise or come from stories within The Twilight Zone— and some topics are only slightly mentioned. The question then is whether the short article is important enough to the project to keep and if the articles cover their subject entirely. If an article meets these two standards, it should not be marked with a stub message. Incomplete articles Neither are all incomplete articles stub articles. If an article contains more than on paragraph and still appears to be incomplete, a stub template should not be used. Instead, you should use the template to flag the article in the category incomplete articles, a subcategory for .